User blog:FoolishMortalFOOL/Third Devil Fruit Competition ROUND 1: FIGHT!
YAAAAAYYYY!!!!! =Let's begin the 3rd Devil Fruit Competition!!!= =DON!　Right, Gen0!= Gen0?.....Gen0!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Where is our host?.......oh yeah,...he left us for good....Sucks........ @**&@^$#&@&$^&@@*!*@#&$^^$&@*!@&#$$@*&^@&@*@& He left before he finished this competition....Guess I should take over...to carry on his work.....except his light nipples......so.. BEGIN!! =ROUND 1!!!!!!!!!= Great Spirit vs Feelings! Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Daisei - 0 Kokami Konami no Mi - 6 'VICTOR: 'Kokami Konami no Mi Vortex vs Negativity Kachuu Kachuu no Mi - 2 Insei Insei no Mi - 3 'VICTOR:' Insei Insei no Mi Okama vs. Army Minion Minion no Mi, Model: Okama - 3 Rikugun Rikugun no Mi - 5 'VICTOR:'Insei Insei no MiRikugun Rikugun no Mi Charades vs Butterflies Shareedo Shareedo no Mi - 4 Amba Amba no Mi - 1 'VICTOR: 'Shareedo Shareedo no Mi Matchsticks vs Change Macchi Macchi no Mi - 1 Henko Henko no Mi - 5 'VICTOR:' Henko Henko no Mi Speed vs. Shaving Soku Soku no Mi - 6 Jori Jori no Mi - 1 'VICTOR: 'Soku Soku no Mi Wall vs Clay Kabe Kabe no Mi - 2 Nendo Nendo no Mi - 6 'VICTOR: 'Nendo Nendo no Mi Light Spectrum vs. Dark Energy Bunkou Bunkou no Mi - 3 Kurai Kurai no Mi - 3 'VICTOR: TIE (As a result, they will both be randomized with different DFs in the same round)' Shine vs Nekomata Hika Hika no Mi - 7 Neko Neko no Mi, Model: Nekomata - 0 'VICTOR: 'Hika Hika no Mi DRAGON WAR! Earthland vs Freshwater Tatsu Tatsu no Mi, Model: Earthland Dragon - 4 Tatsu Tatsu no Mi, Model: Freshwater Dragon - 3 'VICTOR: 'Tatsu Tatsu no Mi, Model: Earthland Dragon Alloy vs. Split Gōkin Gōkin no Mi - 5 Hakuri Hakuri no Mi - 6 'VICTOR: ' Hakuri Hakuri no Mi Garden vs. Sharp Senzei Senzei no Mi - 7 Togu Togu no Mi - 2 'VICTOR: ' Senzei Senzei no Mi Anything vs. Motivation Nandemo Nandemo no Mi - 6 Kettei Kettei no Mi - 2 'VICTOR: ' Nandemo Nandemo no Mi Dark Energy vs. Time Kurai Kurai no Mi - 4 Jisa Jisa no Mi - 6 'VICTOR: ' Jisa Jisa no Mi Body vs. Spectrum Shin Shin no Mi - 1 Bunkou Bunkou no Mi - 6 'VICTOR: ' Bunkou Bunkou no Mi Zap vs. Engulf Bari Bari no Mi - 5 Akusujen Akusujen no Mi - 2 'VICTOR: ' Bari Bari no Mi Seirei Seirei no Mi, Model: Sylph - 3 Neko Neko no Mi, Model: Ocelot - 2 'VICTOR: ' Seirei Seirei no Mi, Model: Sylph Space vs. Star Suki Suki no Mi - 0 Hoshi Hoshi no Mi - 5 'VICTOR: ' Hoshi Hoshi no Mi Polarity vs Voice Hara Hara no Mi - 3 Koe Koe no Mi - 2 'VICTOR: ' Hara Hara no Mi Feminine vs. Bone Hone Hone no Mi - 4 Josei Josei no Mi - 1 'VICTOR: ' Hone Hone no Mi 1st ROUND HAS ENDED!!! Category:Blog posts